Death's Promise
by Shred Of Sanity
Summary: "Death is always among us. While it may not be as prominent as the lies on one's tongue or the suffering in children's eyes, it's around us. Death's hot breath is always sliding across our necks and his gaze is always fixed on our backs. He lurks behind us, and gives us the common courtesy of staying behind."


Death is always among us. While it may not be as prominent as the lies on one's tongue or the suffering in children's eyes, it's around us. Death's hot breath is always sliding across our necks and his gaze is always fixed on our backs. He lurks behind us, and gives us the common courtesy of staying behind. To let us proceed forward on this plane of existence without seeing his face. Death's hands may be stationed at his side, but they are always ready to catch.

Draco stood in the damp room. Twenty figures found solstice in the shadows around him, only their beady eyes visible through the masks. In the center he stood with only one more person. The second figure was as close to the devil as this earth could hold. His pale skin stretched over his bones, giving him an emancipated look. The man was no man, nearly a snake in the skin of a human. Lord Voldemort stood tall and proud, a long wand in his hand. " Dear friends" he began, his voice echoed in the room " I am pleased to announce a new member."

The few people responded with claps of applause and cat calls.

Waving a white hand, the noise ceased. " Draco, do you promise to uphold the rules of a pureblooded nation?"

Draco looked nervously around, his grey eyes trying not meet nothing but the floor. A steady tremor had crept up on him now and the room seemed as if it were spinning. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he whispered " Yes".

" Do you acknowledge me as the supreme and highest power"

Steadying himself, he pushed his voice and chocked out a " Yes"

Voldemort looked pleased. His lips were positioned in what one would call a smile. But that monster was unable to do such a pure thing.

" Will you wear your mark with pride?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the scared teenager.

With only a slight hesitation he muttered " Yes"

" Very good. Now do you promise to help us capture of Harry Potter?"

" Do you acknowledge me as the supreme and highest power"

Steadying himself, he pushed his voice and chocked out a " Yes"

Voldemort looked pleased. His lips were positioned in what one would call a smile. But that monster was unable to do such a pure thing.

" Will you wear your mark with pride?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the scared teenager.

With only a slight hesitation he muttered " Yes"

" Very good. Now do you promise to help us capture of Harry Potter?"

The tremor was back full force. How could he say yes to that? How could he say yes to killing the single pure thing he had left? Say yes to the slaughter of the only beacon of hope left? Say yes to the demise of his boyfriend?

" Your response Draco?" Voldemort asked, a curious tone evident in it. Swallowing the huge lump in his throat, he looked up this time, grey eyes shinning with tears met harsh red. He felt his lips move but even his own ears couldn't hear his response. The words uttered were " Yes".

That was when it started. He felt the wood of Voldemort's wand dig into his flesh. A sharp pain erupted through out his whole body. It was if every evil deed Voldemort ever committed was sinking into his conscience. Then it was all over.

That is why Draco is standing where he is. His toes flirt with the edge of the Astronomy Tower and the wind plays with his hair. The moon shines it's light on him for the last time. Bright lights in the sky seem to beckon for him. Draco looked down at his left forearm and all he can feel is disgust. The mark marred the once innocent flesh. He'd done too much, hurt too many. No amount of penance could cover the pain he caused. The screams of the souls who he had watched become snake food rang in his ears. Blood had become the only thing he could smell and see. Voldemort said that they would all live a prosperous life as Death Eaters. But was this really living? How could he live when so many others perished for his. But the answer is simple really, he couldn't.

His eyes drank in his surroundings for one last time. Draco could feel Death now. His breath moved from his neck to ghosting across his face and his gaze was peering into eyes. Death stood in front of him. Draco felt his lungs expand with air one last time before he fell in Death's hands. And Death went and caught him.


End file.
